Zoe Nightshade Witch of the Eve
by TheTwinStorytellers
Summary: When Zoe die on Mnt Othrys she gets transported to Hogwarts with the Marauders in their first year and learns magic. She falls in love with Remus, when she finds out about his curse, what will she do? She is, after all, a Witch Of The Eve'. discontinued if i dont get another review in the next week from 9 november to sixteen november.
1. Chapter 1

Uhhhhh Prolouge

Remus had been sitting doing nothing. Until... An arrow flew right next to him. It was silver. Note: a SILVER ARROW ON HOGWARTS GROUNDS! He jumped up and pulled his wand out and yelled "Whose there?!" "Your not my father" a voice said from the forest. Remus walked carefully towards the forest and said " Why are you in the 'Forbidden Forest' ?" "I did not know it was forbidden." said the voice. When he came to the place the voice came from he saw the voice belonged to a girl. She looked lost. She started glowing and when the glowing stopped her bow and arrows were replaced by a wand. She looked down and saw the she no longer had her weapons and in her opinion she had a stick instead. "Oh no! I lost the blessing of Artemis!" she said, distraught. The girl collapsed in tears. "ummm" said Remus "Can I help?" "Can you tell me where I am?" the girls asked. "Of course, Oh im Remus Lupin By The way." "im Zoe' Nightshade. "You are at Hogwarts school Of Wichcraft and Wizardry and you are a student here if the wand says anything." "uhhhhhhh Okay" said Zoe before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up

When I woke up I saw I was in some type of infirmary. I dont usually pass out or land up in an infirmary. The boy said I was a witch. Like the ones from Hecate's pet world? Makes sense seeing as Artemis put me in the stars. I was probably transported here then. " Oh good your up!" said a women. "My name is Madame Pomfery." she said. "You will have to go see the headmaster now along with the other girl." "What other girl?" I asked. " You'll meet her now," she said before ushering me out of bed. A boy came and said "Follow me to the headmasters office!" A girl was following him looking at me. "Hi, My names Melinda Life" she said. I stared at her then whispered " Like Melinda the Queen of the Elements?!" She looked surprised then said"Howdya know about that? This world has no mythology what so ever!" "I used to be a Hunter of Artemis until my father,Atlas, killed me and Artemis put me in the stars and then I came here and became a witch." "Well I am Melinda the Queen of the Elements. Dont tell anyone please!" "why are you here then?" "Because My father sent me and my brother and the leaders of the different elements to different worlds." "WOW" I said. "WE ARE HERE!" the boy yelled. "GEE Sirius, dont yell!" Melinda said. "Ever so sorry, Melinda!" Melinda rolled her eyes then said "Let go up." Sirius said "Ruby Pumpkins!" and the gargoyle moved up. We all jumped on to the stairs that were revolving upwards. Sirius then knocked on the door and a voice said " Come in." When we went in there was an old man that I immediately disliked. He looked manipulative. "You my leave now, Sirius" he said. When Sirius left he said "I am Professor Dumbledore." "I am Zoe Nightshade" " I am Melinda Life" We Said at the same time.'Well you need to be sorted so..." He picked up a grubby hat that was put on my head. The hat then said "_oh hello. Im the sorting hat of Hogwarts. You arent from here. Not even this earth or time. Ah well I wont tell, Dumbledore will probably burn you at the stake or something. Well you have a lot of bravery and courage so it better be __**GRYFFINDOR!**_ When the hat was off my head I was relieved. Melinda had to put the hat on then.

Melindas pov

"_ANOTHER one not from this time or earth! There can only be one place for you for all you shield your mind with I can get that you have that traits of __**GRYFFINDOR!"**_ I got up and smiled at Zoe'. I could see her potential. She was a rare type of witch. A Witch of the Eve'. They can cure werewolf bites, not a very common kind of witch. I could sense her future with the friend of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, a _**WEREWOLF!**_ It wasn't hate, no, it was love.

**in case you dont know melinda is the oc and she falls in love with sirius:P**


	3. Chapter 3

Is third year cursed?

Melinda's pov

We were third years. We came up with an excuse as to why we showed up the same night the start of the third year: "We're so sorry sir but im from South Africa and Zoe's from America!" He Didnt buy it.

Apparently bad things ALWAYS happen to third years making people believe it was cursed! Bah! What rubbish! Zoe and I took all the classes we could which were: Ancient runes, care of magical creatures,potions, defence against the dark arts, transfiguration, charms and herbology.(this has a different timetable) Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were the pranksters of Hogwarts. Zoe said something is wrong with them, which is true and here's why:

REMUS LUPIN: WEREWOLF

SIRIUS BLACK:ANIMAGUS:DOG

JAMES POTTER:ANIMAGUS:DEER(dont know what it is, pls tell!)

PETER PETTEGREW:ANIMAGUS:RAT

They were soooo damn careless on the full moon! I followed them and next time i'll bring Zoe with me. No wait, she has to find out about the curse on her own. Oh well whatever!

Zoe pov

Melinda tells me that im right when I say somethings wrong with the maurauders but have to figure it out myself,so im gonna confront her tonight by the fire when everyone is there! Then she'll have to tell because everyone will be watching her.

_TIMESKIPTOTHATNIGHTBYTHEFIRE_

"Melinda?" "Ya Zoe?'" "What's wrong wit the marauders?" She tensed then said "What did I tell you earlier?" "Figure it out yourself, Zoe'!" I said. I turned around and left the common room. I was kinda stupid there, there were _**SOOOOO**_ many flaws. Potions first thing tomorrow. Sluggie is soo collecting awesome and famous students! I cant wait till ancient runes tomorrow, its the first time we've had it this term! And then in four weeks is the two months till the Halloween ball and Keara,Kristin,Jade,Brooklyn,Emma,Shyloh and Chloe,7 muggleborns, were Djing. I'm NOT looking forwards to THAT THING people call an awesome event. I'm gonna go though. Im gonna ask Remus if he can go with me! (:P:) the REMUSXZOE is STARTING!:P:))

_TIMESKIP TODAY ZOEASKSREMUS_

"Hi Remus!" "Hi Zoe" "I was wondering if you would go to the Halloween Ball with me?" I asked Remus. "UH, UM, no, im busy that night Zoe. (It's the full moon the night of the ball) "OH,OK, bye Remus." I said "Bye Zoe." Remus said.

_TIMESKIPTOTHEHALLOWEENBALL:P:P:P:P:P_

Those girls really know how to DJ, most are really muggle songs, but they ROCK! Melinda,

Sirius,James and Peter arent here but I guess I will live sigh. Well i'll listen to the songs...

I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can never be brave  
Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Some things gotta get loud now  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Some things gonna get loud  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
So get out get out get out of my mind  
And come on come into my life  
I don't I don't don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Oooooooh, Ooooooh (2x)  
You've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
So get out get out get out of my mind (Out of my mind)  
And come on come into my life  
I don't I don't don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

_[Bridge]_  
_[Harry]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

_[Verse 2]_  
_[Zayn]_  
So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song.  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

_[Bridge]_  
_[Harry]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

_[Harry]_  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na _[x2]_

_[Harry]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

_[All]_  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Harry:]_ desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

_[Harry]_  
That's what makes you beautiful

Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down

_[Zayn:]_  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (know it too)  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

_[All:]_  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some

_[Harry:]_  
And live while we're young

_[Zayn:]_  
Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't overthink, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone (oh oh)

_[Niall:]_  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

_[All]_  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (wanna live while we're young)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some

_[Harry:]_  
And live while we're young

_[Zayn:]_  
And girl, you and I  
We're about to make some memories tonight

_[Louis:]_  
I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young

_[All:]_  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young  
(C'mon, young) wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young  
Tonight let's get some

_[Zayn:]_  
And live while we're young

Whats's that! I saw Sirius pull a thing back outside. I followed and saw that there was a _**WEREWOLF!**_

_**in hibernation for about 3 weeks. 3 songs here. 1st 1: 1 thing. 2cnd what makes you beatiful 3rd. live while we're young. all by 1 direction.**_


End file.
